


Loving u

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Bal Z, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: A series of one-shot that will possibly be fanfic.Give it a chance.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Loving u

Bulma…, you don’t know how much I miss you

Since the moment you stopped breathing, nothing has been the same for me, everything feels weird, strange…

You became the light of my darkness, the savior from my sins, the angel who saved me from the hell…, you were the woman who I loved and I will love for the rest of my days.

It’s amazing how the love flowed between us, how did the love between us born. I was a prince with no kingdom, bloodthirsty, heartless; and you..., you were an angel with a pure heart, with an angelical beauty, that with no doubt you came to me and gave me your hand, which I rejected a lot of times; however, you followed me, taking care of me, healing my wounds, little by little wrapping me in your love.

Every part of you was something that I was afraid to touch, just thinking about you touching a monster like me was something that consuming me inside because although I didn’t show you I was afraid of you would become a Monster like me. However, you were there, showing me I deserved a second chance.

Why? I questioned you, and as always you answered me with your beautiful and warm smile.

Feeling your touch was something warm, something that I just don’t wanna forget; your lips were drugs that I didn’t want to leave, and your love…was the cure of my illness

I know I wasn’t the best mate for you, I wasn't good at showing you my feelings, but Bulma… you don’t know how much I love you.

No to show the feelings I have for you was something I always regret, I hate myself because a strong warrior was not able to tell you how important you were for me; however, it wasn’t necessary for you because you knew how much I loved you. I always wanted to tell you I love you but…my fucking pride didn’t let me.

I love you… Those words I was afraid of showing you.

I didn’t know what love meant for me, Bulma, I didn’t but it was enough to meet you to know its meaning. I was afraid…because a warrior like me hadn’t been formed to love, I disregarded your affection, even I hurt you with my words because I didn’t want to feel that feeling. After all, I thought I would be weak.

How foolish I was.

But, although I have hurt you, you were there for me, wrapping me with your love, you showed me what's love and can´t be more than grateful to you.

It’s incredible how can I had the chance to meet someone like you.

I, a bloodthirsty prince, the one who killed thousands of people, families…I made fun of them, look at their suffering, about how they trying to save their mates; I didn’t understand it…until I met you.

You were the one who saved me from my sins, who loved how I was, the woman who wasn’t afraid of me, the woman who was my mate and the mother of my children.

I knew I hurt you in your first pregnancy but the truth was that I was afraid, yes, the great Vegeta was afraid.

Afraid of failing you, I tried to escape from you but... I couldn’t.

Bulma, you know every sin I did, you saw the being I hate the most, and even like that, you loved me helping to be better.

Now, I know what love means because I learned it from the best, from you.

Sometimes I hate my Saiyan blood because if it weren’t for it, I’ll be dead, but I’m not, I’m here suffering for your gone, although I know I would be in the hell I couldn’t be more than appeased to know once we will meet again.

Hope you enjoy heaven because that’s the place where you deserve to be, and it’s better than it would be any idiot pretending you because once I die I will break them in two for daring to look at you, you are mine as I’m yours.

Maybe, If they allow me I could visit you and see how are you, touch you again, and feel your love.

You know, although you are not with me I can feel you every day, I always take a walk to your laboratory, the gravity chamber is the greatest gift you gave me, and I'm taking care of it as another child.

Our children…I would love you would be here to show you how are they, ha, they are exactly like you, have that shine in their eyes, that behavior… especially Bulma Junior, yeah, she has your name. Trust me if weren’t because she’s exactly like you I would kill that damn person who dared to take my mate’s name.

She’s 16, she’s exactly like you she had everything of you, your beauty, your intelligence, your behavior…everything. That’s why I take care of her, she’s my other daughter and I won’t allow a jerk would hurt her.

Maybe you are wondering if there´s anyone who has my character, well, woman, let me you there is. Her name is Vegattia, yup is a woman, she’s 18 and is Bulma Junior’s sister, she has that cold and proud character like me; however, Bulma junior is always behind her, giving her affection and love.

I would like to talk to you more about them but today Kakarot and his brats are coming here, don’t get mad tomorrow I’ll come.

I love you, Bulma.

“Grandpa, can I ask you something?” Bulma Junior said surprising him

“Yes, Bulma. Tell me” He answered

“Would you told me the story between you and grandma”

Vegeta couldn’t help but be surprised, almost no one knew the love story between them; however, it was time to tell the beginning of the relationship with the woman he loved.

Giving her a tender smile, he said “I will, Bulma. But first, we have to have dinner with Kakaroto and his brats, tomorrow I will start by telling you our story"

“Yay, Thank you, grandpa, I’m going to call Vegattia to hear the story ” The teenager said with a beautiful smile.

“Would be nice she hears it”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little one-shot, more are coming, I'm thinking about continue this fic and write the 3 years between Vegeta and Bulma IDK hehe, hope u like it.   
> Moreover, guys, sorry if there are parts you don't understand or have no sense of, English is not my first language so I'm trying to do my best for you:"D.   
> Hope you like, it.


End file.
